


图书馆(二)

by jade_hung



Series: 图书馆 [2]
Category: Jung Hoseok - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Affairs, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Students, Transsexual
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_hung/pseuds/jade_hung
Summary: 已婚妇女与三名学生在图书馆所发生的不可告人之事。
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin
Series: 图书馆 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027777
Kudos: 2





	图书馆(二)

图书馆 2.

她有病。

如果说金南俊一开始为撞见郑号淑的秘密而感到抱歉，那现在呈现在眼前的一切都是在打脸。  
他可以肯定，她是故意让他发现的。

从那天起，名叫郑号淑的女人卸下伪装，只要我有来图书馆她就一定会在我面前自渎。她不搔首弄姿，却总是目光灼人的看着我，舔着唇敞开她修长的双腿。

我想，她不是要勾引我，只是单纯地想发泄欲望罢了。

图书馆一如往常宁静，但焦躁在胸中燃烧，完全看不下书的情况下，我不知道为何还天天来报到。  
她饥渴的眼神像饿了一个世纪那么久，我胆怯的颤抖不敢看她，我像是砧板上待料理的鲜肉，鲜嫩多汁，只等她张口吞下。

她的外表是天使，骨子里是个欲求不满的荡妇！

我趴在桌上，身体紧绷，握紧双拳，抵御在脑中回荡的嘤咛声，努力抹去眼前一幕幕用手指抽插肉穴的激情画面，忍耐从腿根蔓延全身的滚烫浪潮。

心跳声咚咚咚地打在耳膜上，头晕脑胀，深呼吸再深呼吸，鼓起勇气，抬起充血的眼睛慢慢地转向她。

与这魔女对视的那一刻我射了，我知道，我完了！  
\----

“金南俊，放学后到导师办公室报到。”

放学钟声一响，朴智旻第一时间冲到金南俊面前“我滴好哥们，你最近是怎么了？”朴智旻趴在金南俊桌前望着意志消沉的他。  
校排成绩长期前10名的他近期已经掉到百名外，这不是他平日的水准，肯定是发生了什么事“有什么困难说出来呀，成绩再起不来，老师就会把你爸妈叫到学校。”  
“......”金南俊闷不吭声趴在桌上，将脸埋在双臂间。  
听班上没有其他声音，抬头看看四周确定班上的同学都走光他才艰难的开口“我......我...把人肚子搞大了。”  
“啥？！”朴智旻被吓的从椅子上跳起来。  
\----

朴智旻在导师办公室门外倚着墙抖脚等金南俊出来。  
“呿，这小子竟然破处了也不说。”嘴上抱怨着，手上划着金南俊的手机，他说手机里的秘密就是他成绩下滑的乱源。

没有那女人的正面照，人像照也没几张都是远远的偷拍，大抵看的出来身材纤细。其他的照片主要场景是在图书馆，也有在楼梯间，洗手间，书架之间。  
重点，都是女人白花花的臀部，有射精在臀上的，有射在退到腿根的内裤上，射在逼上，插在逼里的。  
花特，南俊有这么大吗？别想骗我，这是网路上抓的图吧！

“1.2.3...11......25......40.....”朴智旻不敢置信，射精臀照竟然高达上百张！靠，南俊也瞒的太深了，他根本就没把我当好哥们啊。

哼！他如果不交代所有的来龙去脉就不配做我好兄弟！  
\----

金南俊向导师鞠躬，面无表情低头退出导师办公室。

“哥们，林老怎么说？”见他一退出来朴智旻马上勾搭上去。他没答话，默默走出校园。 “要请家长了？”金南俊依旧没回答。  
朴智旻继续追问“嘿，别这样，没有什么事不能解决的嘛。”“如果你觉得我帮不上忙，那说出来释放压力也行啊。”腿没金南俊长，只能小碎步跟在他后面，看看他到底想干啥。

他知道朴智旻一直跟在身后，走到了学校附近的闹区，拐进两栋建筑物之间的消防通道。只有阳光照不到，有着阵阵恶臭满地油光水坑，不会有人来的地方金南俊才有勇气说出真相。

金南俊低头看着脚边发出阵阵恶臭混浊的水坑說“不知道是谁先开始的...”

第一次，我主动走向她，问她我可不可以帮忙，她没有说话默默地转过身踩上小梯子，将包覆在芋紫色纺纱的臀部面向我。  
我，毫不犹豫地把手覆上她笔直的小腿，不动，等着她出声制止，但她没有，她的沉默甚至是微微下压的腰使臀部更靠近我的脸，鼓励着我变得大胆起来。

手不由自主地沿着曲线而上，掌心传来温暖的丝滑触感，指尖来到内裤边缘。我咽下口水仰望她的背影，从肩膀起伏的速度判断她似乎兴奋了。  
跨一步到她侧面，左手随手抽出一本书拿在手上伪装，我看著书架外时不时经过的人，右手大拇指摩娑着臀上的内裤边，慢慢地慢慢地往根部移动。

她微微张开腿表示欢迎，我进一步隔着底裤摸到小小的凸起物，忽地，她嘤咛出声。  
我惊慌的停手扫视周围，神经质的再三确认没有人发现这里发出的声音。  
资优生在公共场所做着类似猥亵女生的事如果被发现我的人生就完了！  
这样刺激背德的事让我紧张地喘不过气，跨下欲望悸动着，没有退路，没有人发现，没有人阻止我，我......我不想停下来。

提心吊胆地继续伪装看书的模样，实际上脑海回放女生自慰的影片，右手复刻影片的动作，中指隔着底裤揉着小凸点，凸点胀大。我知道那是阴蒂，是女性的老二，刺激它能带给女人快感。  
埋在裙下的手能感觉到她双腿间温度升高，阴部大腿覆上薄汗，我舔一下干燥的唇，指头穿过裤缝感受到底裤内的湿热黏腻。  
指尖缓缓扫动，先摸到阴蒂再来是尿孔，然后指头像是踩空般，到了阴道孔就被里头的引力滋溜地吸进去。

“嘶—”法克！潮湿溫暖的，皱皱滑滑的肉壁带来奇异触感让人忍不住想往更深的地方探索。  
指头在里面搅动，探索这个不见光的洞穴。  
她身子嗦瑟颤抖，肉壁有频率的收缩，我知道我做对了。像是急于表现的好学生，我学着她，她平时自慰都用两指。再挤入一指，开使抽插。

喔，法克，她的水好多“咕啾咕啾”的声音好销魂。

我们躲在书架角落干着见不得人的事，淫荡的水声充斥在这个小小的空间被无限的放大。  
欲望蒙上了我的眼，我的眼看不见书上的字，腿间的火热不用抚慰就已经胀的漏出前精。  
制服裤没有弹性，肿胀的肉筋没有得以伸展的空间，放下书，快速地抽出衬衫下摆遮住拉下拉链的裤裆，拨开内裤开襟释放它。

右手不停的抽插，肉缝沁出来的蜜汁沿着手臂流下在手肘汇集，滴落。  
左手抓着肉筋上下撸动，加速再加速“喔！法克。”太刺激了，要射了！

聚积在体内的压力、羞耻、冲动、欲望乱七八糟的东西瞬间爆炸，白光闪现，模糊视线“呼—呼—”胸腔快速起伏，需要更多的氧气让脑袋清醒。

\----

“......我不知道我会沉溺下去。”金南俊紧紧抓住自己的头发，沮丧道“一开始...不懂得控制...有射在里面，但是...她说是安全期，而且她会避孕。”  
“我怕又想要...后来我也有准备套子，但是她总是说体外射精就好......直到...直到......。 ”南俊啜泣哽噎的无法好好地说完一句话“她很瘦很瘦，当我发现.......发现她的小腹大了起来才惊觉......我们没有一天没做，她好像月事没来过... ”越说越小声。  
“......”

朴智旻为好友感到难过，但...他也一样只是高中生，不知道该如何帮助他。

TBC.


End file.
